


Love Don't Die

by WhiteClifford



Series: Never Enough [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Good flashbacks, Harry takes care of his boy, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mostly later chapters, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Protective Harry, Smut, mentions in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteClifford/pseuds/WhiteClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry met more than eight years ago, on a football pitch. </p><p>Now, they have two beautiful children and another on the way. And a surprising amount of free time for indecent activities. </p><p>In other words, a Larry mpreg with a side of get-together flashbacks and a touch of the hardships that relationships go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boring ol'Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from song by The Fray, Love Don't Die. (Obv.)
> 
> I have a half billion things to say, but none are as important as this:
> 
> Kudos, comments, etc encourage me to write, seriously. Nectar of life there. Ambrosia. Keep it coming. (:
> 
> And I love you all. <3 thank you for being here.

**Present Day**

Harry woke to the sound of retching. He knew immediately that it was Louis- and would know even if Louis hadn't woken him up the same way every day the last week in this manner. 

Harry allowed himself another short second of sleepy peacefulness before he climbed out of bed, ignoring the way the cold air hit his naked skin. He was at their bathroom in a flash, wetting a washcloth with warm water and getting Louis's toothbrush and mouthwash prepped for when he was done. 

He settled down behind Louis, using the warm cloth to wipe away sweat and grime from his husband's beautiful tan skin. Harry pressed kisses into the skin occasionally- trying to soothe Louis in the best way he knew how. His large hands slowly rubbed against Louis's waist, and he waited patiently until Louis was done. 

When he was, Louis collapsed back a bit dramatically into Harry's chest, turning his head so he could tuck it into the juncture between Harry's collarbones and neck. 

"Mmh, you feeling any better?" Harry asked, his voice still slow and rough from sleep. 

Louis scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Can someone take Mel and Ash today?" he asked quietly, wishing he didn't have to. Melody and Asher were their children, at 2 and 3 years, respectively. Harry had had a little too much influence with naming them, Louis often thought. 

Harry knew, as a general rule, that Louis definitely wasn't feeling well if he was willing to admit to it. And so for him to want Harry to himself enough to ask for it, especially when it required asking someone else for help, Harry was half-convinced that Louis was dying. 

"'Course," Harry murmured softly, trying to keep his concern out of his voice. "Ready for dental hygiene?" he asked a bit playfully, trying to distract himself more than anything. 

Louis made a face of distaste that Harry could see even in the near-dark of their bathroom, but nodded. 

Five minutes later, after Louis had brushed, rinsed, and flossed, and a babysitter (in the form of Gemma, whose kids got along almost too well with their cousins) had been appointed, Harry and Louis were cuddling in bed again, murmuring soft words to each other. 

It had been silent for a few seconds when Louis said, "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

The realization hit Harry harder than a ton of bricks would have. "Oh," he he half-gasped, half whispered. "Well, we have the kids scheduled to be out of the house, as per tradition…"

Louis and Harry had agreed years ago, that all pregnancy tests would be taken with both of them together. This was in large part to Louis's history of insecurities, and in part to avoiding the dramatic "telling the other father" routine. Louis wasn't good at those kinds of things. He usually ended up avoiding it until it was sort of a nasty surprise. 

Kind of like when he had come out to his family. 

\---  
 **Eight Years Ago**  
Louis giggled, pushing the seventeen year old against the wall. Harry smiled in a way such that it was probably more of a smirk as he pulled Louis's shirt off, discarding it elsewhere as he pressed kisses down the older boy's throat. 

Louis gripped Harry's curls tightly, and Harry let out a little mewl in response. "Such a cat," Louis said fondly between panting for breath. 

They were so busy with each other that neither noticed that the door to Louis's childhood bedroom had been opened, and his mother was standing in the doorway. 

And she was very much not-oblivious to the two teens. 

\--  
 **Sort of Present Day**  
The rest of the tradition involved mostly unspeakable acts that required the absence of young, impressionable, innocent minds. 

So Liam wasn't allowed around either, but that one was easier, especially considering he didn't live with them. 

That part of the tradition wasn't really planned, per se, it just always ended up happening. So by this point, their fourth pregnancy, (Louis's first baby had been miscarried, a scar that was still healing to this day, despite it being six years ago) they knew well enough to be prepared. 

\--  
 **Definitely Present Day**  
"Do you have any tests, love?" Harry asked Louis quietly. They'd started ordering them online (Amazon was great for many reasons) to avoid the whole awkward-drug-store routine. 

Louis and Harry had gotten pretty great at avoiding weird, mildly awkward situations. (Mostly because the self checkouts at Boots had failed them more than once.)

"Try the cabinet?" Louis suggested tiredly, burrowing down into his blankets. 

"We can check after you get some more sleep," Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis's forehead, and cuddling in close. He put a gentle hand on Louis's belly, marveling at how his hand could practically cover it. (Maybe he really really liked how Louis was so much smaller than him. Maybe.) "My baby might be in here," Harry whispered, mostly to himself, his voice full of awe. 

Louis's lips twitched up in half a smile at Harry's words, just as he drifted off into dreamland. (Or, more accurately, the theta brainwaves that would lead him into dreamland.)

Harry wasn't tired anymore, so he simply wrapped himself around his husband, and watched him (a bit creepy, yeah, but he would never tire of looking at Louis) sleep. 

He only moved to pack a bag for their two children, and then to deliver the sleepyheads and their bag of clothes, toys, and a few other necessities, just in case they ended up sleeping over, to Gemma, whose husband was at home, seeing as their children were still sleeping. 

He got their children settled in the car, kissing their foreheads as they slipped back into sleep, adorable faces looking calm and peaceful- a look that Harry didn't often see when they were awake. Their children had either inherited Louis's entire personality, or Louis's entire personality was the epitome of childhood. 

Harry was guessing the second. 

As he slipped back into bed beside his (maybe pregnant) husband, he couldn't help reminiscing. 

\--  
 **Eight Years, Five Months Ago**

Harry sat at the side of the field at the college footie game, admiring the players more than the game. He'd gotten here early, much to his friends' amusement, in order to be closer to his favorite team's bench. 

Yeah, okay, maybe his favorite team included an incredibly attractive boy who reminded Harry of the Veela in Harry Potter. 

Harry was determined that someday, he would talk to this boy. Even if it was only to stutter over a "hi."

Louis, on the other hand, was upset with a certain cute boy for ruining his focus. Zayn and, well, the entire team, were having entirely too much fun taking the piss, and he was sort of sick of it. 

And that's when it occurred to him that if he just talked with the guy, maybe found out that he has some awful flaw, like being stupid or cruel or homophobic, Louis could move on and have a footie career. 

Needless to say, that's not how it went. 

When Louis finished the game (and scored the winning point, he might mention), he walked up to the other guy, who was just getting up, his focus on his friend enough that he walked into Louis. 

"Oops," Harry said as his arse hit the ground. 

"Hi there," Louis said with a grin. He offered a hand to help him up, which Harry took, surprised and oddly turned on by Louis's upper body strength. 

"Um, hi," Harry murmured, keeping his focus on brushing grass off. He's pretty sure that if he met Louis's eyes, he would melt completely. Finally, he stopped and looked up to meet Louis's eyes. "I'm Harry," he said, choosing that moment to notice that his friends had strangely disappeared. "And I would introduce you to my friends, but they've disappeared."

Louis laughed, feeling a conflicting combination of disappointed and relieved by Harry's attitude. He seemed kind and cute so far. Hopelessly endearing would be the phrase for it. Damn it, this might take more than he'd thought. "I'm Louis, and this may be a bit forward, but… want to go out with me sometime?" Louis asked, trying to keep his nervous tics to a minimum. 

Harry wanted to nod so hard his head snapped off or yell 'yes,' so hard that his vocal chords died out halfway through the word, but he settled for a nervous smile and a simple, "I would love that."

They exchanged numbers, and Harry received a text a few hours later with a date and time. 

Harry had a date with _the_ Louis Tomlinson, as he put it. 

\--  
 **Essentially Present Day**

When Louis woke up, Harry was there, cuddling into him happily, with his chin hooked over Louis's sleep-mused hair. Harry was curled around Louis almost protectively, his body covering all of Louis's front and at least half of his back. It took a minute for Louis to realize that that was exactly what Harry was doing. 

Pregnancy always drove Harry nuts- more nuts than he was otherwise. 

He always threw himself into protecting Louis- no matter what- but during Lou's pregnancies, he would growl at nearly anyone whose glances lingered a bit too long on his mate. (Any time at all was too long for Harry.)

As if tuned into Louis's sleep schedule, Harry pulled back to look his husband in the eye. "How're you feeling?" he murmured, for what was at least the fifth time that day. According to Louis, that is. 

The older boy flashed Harry a smirk. "Ready for a few indecent activities."

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fluttering he felt in his stomach at Louis's words.  
\--  
Ten minutes later found them sitting on their bed, two used pregnancy tests sitting facedown on a towel.

Harry was waiting for Louis. He knew the boy wasn't ready. His fingers were visibly trembling, and his breaths were coming a little too fast. 

"Hey, Lou," Harry finally murmured, his voice deep and soothing. "I'll love you and our kids no matter what the result is, okay?"

Louis seemed to visibly relax, the tension draining out of him. "Okay," he said, his eyes closed. When he opened them, his hand reached out to grab a test as Harry flipped over the other. 

They were greeted by the sight of two little plus signs. 

Harry immediately threw his arms around Louis, pulling the blue eyed boy into his lap. He pressed his lips against his husband's urgently, smiling through the kiss. 

When they pulled away, after a few minutes of loving kisses and touches, Harry cleared the bed of all but bedding and a bottle of lube. 

Louis stripped himself of his shirt and belt, and laid back to watch Harry, his legs falling open teasingly. 

When Harry came to climb into bed, the sight of Louis like that, flushed, happy, and completely ready for Harry to… well, he didn't quite know what an appropriate phrase would be without being ridiculously crude. Either way, he paused, his lips forming a fond smile. 

"I love you," Harry murmured, his voice sounding entirely too wrecked for not having even started. 

"And I love you," Louis whispered back, wrapping his arms around Harry's slim, firm waist, and pulling him in. Louis knew that Harry was letting him, as the lanky boy was much stronger nowadays. 

"Mmh," escaped Louis's lips as he pressed them to every part of Harry that he could reach- his beautifully sharp collarbones, the strong outlines of his abdominal muscles, the tattoos that marked his skin, marking him as Louis's property. 

Harry did the same, and they both loved how _connected_ they felt, how they were truly making love. It was so different from when they fucked each other, so different from the way they'd press into each other, too overwhelmed with want or need to be gentle. 

Making love felt like they were immersing themselves into the other, pressing themselves so close they could join together, and often wished that they did. 

Their chests burned with the feeling, and neither could help thinking that their lives might be easier without this all-consuming feeling that ate up their lives and left them unable to think of much other than each other. 

"Can't believe we're a family," Louis's voice was filled with awe as he looked down to Harry, his hand stuck in Harry's curls as the boy did his (show-off-y, according to Louis) trick where he undid his lover's jeans and pulled them down, all with only his mouth. 

Louis tilted his head back and let out a breathy moan as Harry's teeth purposely grazed the growing bulge of his cock. 

"Me neither," Harry replied, and it would be casual if his voice didn't have the roughness to it that only came from Louis. "Mmh, can't wait for when you get bigger and we can see our little baby through your skin. Or for when you get horny and need my cock multiple times a day."

Louis's hips bucked up uncontrollably at Harry's words, his hand tightening in Harry's curls, pulling gently at them. If Harry could play dirty, so could he. (Then again, who was he to pretend as if they'd been doing anything else here?) "I can't wait either," he said wistfully. "Can't wait until I'm riding your cock, needing to come four times to feel satisfied. Can't wait until you go caveman trying to protect me. Can't wait to feel our baby moving inside of me. Can't wait to bring another child into the world. Most of all, I can't wait to have an excuse to wake you up in the middle of the night just to ride you, with my baby belly and everything," Louis's voice turned a bit seductive at the end, but his already rough voice was more than enough to turn Harry on. "Mmh, remember that time I had a craving for your cum? You couldn't produce it fast enough. Kept coming dry. And when I'm in the third trimester and my breasts begin producing milk. They'll be so full by the time I give birth. Don't know if I can hold it all in me. I might need your help, Haz. They'll be so sensitive, already are sensitive," Louis was beginning to ramble, but Harry's lips surged up to meet his, their hips hitting each others' and grinding close, the friction knocking the breath out of them.

"So good for me, aren't you," Louis's words were a statement and not a question. His arms wrapped around Harry's neck, practically using the boy for support. 

Harry nodded to Louis, his face excited.

"Fuck me?" Louis suggested, a smile on his face. 

Harry pulled off Louis's pants in one fluid motion that was theoretically impossible. He lifted Louis's legs to give himself access, and moaned to himself when he saw how ready and open and inviting Louis already looked. 

Someone had been fingering himself in the shower, Harry thought. 

Either way, he snatched up the bottle of lube, flipping the cap to squeeze out a bit onto two of his fingers. He spread the lube so it coated them, and then gently pressed one in, working it around carefully. 

Harry always avoided Louis's prostate when they planned to have sex. 

He was more than a bit of a tease. 

Louis was already pressing back on the finger, and so Harry quickened his movements, squeezing another finger in just a little before he was ready. 

Louis gasped as Harry squeezed it in, but he didn't ask Harry to slow down or stop. Instead, he urged him on. "More, more, Haz. Need more."

Harry didn't spend much longer after his third finger was inserted. He didn't want Louis _too_ stretched. He wanted him to feel the burn of it, the way he had to work to fill himself up. He wanted him to really feel it. 

To be honest, Harry used to feel bad about it, but Louis had spent so much time begging him for it that he'd done it enough to enjoy it. 

When Harry deemed him done, he got the lube back out again, warming it up a little in his fingers before spreading it over himself. 

When he was ready, his tip pressed against Louis's entrance, he looked Louis in the eye, and waited until he got a nod. 

Harry never wanted Louis to think that he couldn't say no. 

And besides, it was a little invigorating each time that Louis said yes. 

And so when Harry pushed into him, it was with a small smile on his face as he looked at Louis. 

He would never get tired of his boy.  
\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will (almost definitely) be actual angst later on, this is mostly more fluff and filler. 
> 
> Oh well, I'm proud of myself for posting a chapter 2. I was half convinced that if I ever started a multi-chapter, I'd never get past the first chapter. 
> 
> Note: I accept that this will likely be super inaccurate, seeing as I have never experienced these kinds of things myself.
> 
> "Write what you know," they say.   
> "Fuck that," I say. 
> 
> Shout out to the people who read my other works (yes, i have a specific few in mind, esp because i get email alerts for that), and who give me kudos and all that. <3
> 
> Feedback (including kudos & bookmarks & whatnot) is like motivation in its purest form. 
> 
> enjoy! (I hope.)

Louis couldn't stop his leg from bouncing as he and Harry waited for his appointment with his OB/GYN.

Harry laid a firm hand over Louis's knee, but the movement paused for only a few seconds before Louis was at it again. Harry made an exasperated noise and rolled his eyes, but it was playful. 

"Louis?" called a nurse. 

The two of them stood up, quickly enough that there was no doubt that the two were nervous, despite having been through this twice before. 

Louis went through the normal procedure, getting his blood pressure taken, as well as height, weight, and temperature. 

He avoided looking at his height and weight, but he knew Harry was, and saw the face Harry made at the numbers. 

Louis was much lighter than he had been a few months ago, that much was evident by the way his skin clung to his bones. But it was fall now, and Louis made a point of wearing thick clothing, in an attempt to hide it. He hated how worried Harry, the other boys, and sometimes his family would get over his health. 

They spent the time before the doctor came in in silence, Louis nervously fidgeting and Harry deep in thought. 

"Hello again, boys," Dr. Song said as she walked in. Her hair was a light brown bordering on blonde, and it was always curly, in a way that reminded both Louis and Harry vaguely of ramen noodles. Her skin was a darker tan, and while she wasn't overweight, she definitely had curves. She was dressed stylishly under her lab coat, down to her matching shoes and jewelry. 

"Hello," the two of them echoed back, more subdued than usual. 

Dr. Song noticed, that much was evident by her expression, but she didn't comment on it. "Alright, we're going to need a urine sample from you, Louis. And if you are indeed pregnant, then we'll need to do the blood draw and an ultrasound," Dr. Song said, merely refreshing what the two already knew. "We might even have to do the blood draw anyway, because if something is causing pregnancy symptoms, we should probably look into it."

Harry and Louis smiled at this, and Louis cut in. "I've had nausea and morning sickness, although it's actually stuck to mornings, surprisingly. I've been really tired, and my chest has been, uh, kinda sensitive. And, um…" Louis trailed off to glance guiltily at Harry. He hadn't told him about this last one. "Lots of headaches, actually," his voice was soft, and he avoided Harry's gaze. "Plus, two positive pregnancy tests. So either I've got all the symptoms and the misfortune to get two defective tests all at the same time, or…." Louis felt confident that he didn't need to spell it out. 

Dr. Song smiled at the last part and nodded. "That all seems very consistent with pregnancy, which you are aware of. There are a few more things I'd like to talk about, however, before we do the sample."

Her expression was more serious, and the near constant mischievous twinkle had left her eyes. Harry leaned forward a bit, feeling anxious.

"Louis, I'm sure you're aware that you've lost weight," she opened with, and Louis had to work harder to avoid the gazes of Harry /and/ Dr. Song. "Truthfully, the weight you're at is unhealthy even for you alone. If you weren't pregnant, I'd advise that you gain a few kilos. Maybe even more than five kilos, particularly if you gained some more muscle mass. Seeing as you likely are pregnant, though, I'd recommend that you begin gentle exercise, along with gaining at least five kilos, hopefully muscle and just a bit of fat. No running, no footie for this. Yoga, walking, swimming, gentler sports will be better for you /and/ the baby. No alcohol, no caffeine. No Yorkshire, sorry," Dr. Song laughed, remembering Louis's Yorkshire tea obsession. "If you suspect that something has MSG or BPA, I want you to stay as far away as you can, okay? Other than those, you should mostly stay away from any ingredients that neither of you can pronounce without Google. Now, any questions, or are you up for that sample, Louis?" 

After a beat of silence, Louis stretched out his hand for the sample cup, and left the room. 

"Everything okay between you two?" Dr. Song asked once Louis was out of hearing range, startling Harry with her question. 

"Yeah, it's just… I've been worried about his weight for a few months now, and he's kind of trying to avoid me. And he never told me about the headaches, even though I keep telling him to keep me in the loop…." Harry trailed off with a sigh. 

"Remember, though, that he won't want an 'I told you so.' He's probably doing his best, Harry. I don't know how you manage your jobs, let alone the people who follow you around outside of that, but I can tell that it's rough on you," Dr. Song said kindly. 

Louis was back in the room a few seconds after their conversation had finished. He handed the cup to Dr. Song, who left the room with it, but not before shooting a pointed look at Harry. 

Harry got the message, and stood up from his chair, walking over to wrap his arms around his husband, who tensed at the contact. "I love you, Lou. I don't say that nearly as often as I should. I know I get too worried sometimes, but I can't help it. I just get so scared…." Harry trailed off, trying to hold back tears and sniffles. He's pretty sure that Dr. Song would inwardly smirk at seeing him cry. Fortunately, though, Louis had relaxed once he'd realized that Harry came over there to be loving, not to berate him for something. 

"I, uh. I want to help you however I can, I hope you know that. I'll make meals and meal plans for you, I'll be sure to cook foods you like, we can exercise together," Harry suggested.

"As long as it isn't yoga and Pilates all the time," Louis interjected with a small smile. "And I want junk food occasionally," Louis's facial expression changed to a pout, which Harry thought was much cuter than his own. 

"Anything for you, love," Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis's lips. Harry cuddled Louis from behind, arms around his lover's waist, and resting on his tummy. 

Dr. Song's smile was small but genuine when she saw the two boys together. This was more like she was used to seeing them. 

"Good news, boys. It was positive, and that means that I get to be something of a vampire and request some of your blood. And then we get to look at your little baby in there," she said with enthusiasm. Harry and Louis were not-so-secretly two of her favorite clients.

Louis and Harry grinned, and shared a chaste kiss. 

"Good job," Louis whispered to Harry, jokingly. Harry blushed and looked away for a second. 

Luckily, Dr. Song had been preparing the equipment for a blood test. With most doctors, they'd be required to go to a lab tech to get it done, but Dr. Song had oddly covered many fields. Almost as if the laws of time didn't apply to her, and she'd had all the time in the world to study them. 

She took the kit out of her cabinet, carefully selecting a few tubes, and snapping on a pair of gloves. She chose a butterfly needle, given that they were the smallest, and Louis was probably dehydrated, causing his veins to shrink.

Louis slid an arm out of his jacket, offering it to her, his inner arm facing up. He made a fist, knowing that it would make his veins stand out more. 

She tied a tourniquet (that rubber string thingy, as Harry liked to call it) around his upper arm, tight enough that Louis grimaced. 

She felt along the inside of his elbow, searching for the feeling of a vein pulsing beneath her finger. It took a minute before she found one, rubbed a sanitizing wipe over the spot, and then she inserted the tiny needle. 

Once there was a red liquid inside the tube connected to the needle, she connected a vial to collect his blood, and Louis relaxed his hand. 

Harry's face was buried in Louis's shoulder, his body cuddled close as if to say 'I'm here for you.'

The rest of it was over in less than a minute, and then a cotton ball was taped over the spot the needle had gone in. 

Dr. Song quickly scribbled the appropriate information onto the vials and the plastic ziplock-like bag they would go to the lab in. 

"All done with that, boys. Now, feel free to say no, but would you like to see your baby?" she asked, almost teasingly. 

Both of them nodded vigorously, moving so that Louis was laying back, with his shirt up. 

Harry now held Louis's hand instead of his waist, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles into Louis's hand. They were silent as she prepped the ultrasound, and Louis was prepared for the way the gel felt like liquid ice against his skin. 

Louis didn't think that he'd ever figure out how that gel was so cold, and yet stored in a cabinet at room temperature. It was likely some chemistry thing that went way above his head. 

It took her a few minutes to find their baby, given his/her tiny size. Once found, Harry and Louis cooed over the ultrasound, while Dr. Song sent a few images to a printer, and took some measurements. 

Louis was the first one to notice something different about this ultrasound. "Is that… are those two babies inside the amniotic sac?" he asked hesitantly. 

Dr. Song smiled and nodded. "Congratulations! You're having identical twins!"

Harry sucked in a surprised breath, and Louis just stared at the screen, at their babies, in shock. 

"They seem very healthy, and you seem to be about nine weeks along," Dr. Song continued. "Because you're now having multiples, we'll need to see each other more often, and keep an eye on certain things. Twins are prone to early delivery, preeclampsia, placental abruption, and several other things that I'm sure you'll read about. Feel free to give me a call if you have any questions. And this applies more than it did the last few times, but don't be afraid of overreacting. If you think there's something wrong, give me a call to check in." 

Louis and Harry tried hard to take in all of the information, but they were still feeling a bit overwhelmed by the whole 'twins' thing, and so Dr. Song made sure to give them a few pamphlets and information packets for when they'd wrapped their heads around it. She was also sure to give them their sonograms.

Louis and Harry scheduled an appointment for the twelfth week, and it was when they were walking out that they finally broached the subject. 

"So, twins…" Harry said, letting his words trail off, having no intended end of his sentence. 

Louis tugged on Harry's hand to get him to stop, and then wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, standing up on the tips of his toes in order to kiss Harry. 

Their kiss was slow and loving, and when they finally pulled away, they were both smiling. 

"I have two of your babies inside of me," Louis whispered lowly into Harry's ear, and Harry shuddered. 

"Don't do that to me when I still have to drive home!" Harry complained, trying in vain to forget what Louis had just said. 

Louis laughed loudly, tucking himself into Harry's side as they walked out. "Love you," he murmured when they were a few feet from their car. 

"I love you more," Harry said, turning around to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Louis made fun of him the first few times he'd done it, but he didn't anymore, not after Harry had gotten Louis to admit that he liked it, too.


End file.
